


Caged Birds

by Norsenightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dark Magic, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenightingale/pseuds/Norsenightingale
Summary: Draco Malfoy was promised a perfect wife when he was only 8 years old. Adeline Maxwell has been prepared for this since the day she was born. She was raised to mind her manners, respect the men in her life, speak only when spoken to, and most importantly, never let anyone on to how smart she was. Now that Adeline is 18 years old, it's time for her to meet her future husband, who has no idea what he's about to get himself into.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Malfoy Manor, Lady Maxwell

Cold. Rainy. Dreadful. 

Those were the words that she would use to describe everything about this day. Adeline pressed her forehead delicately against the cool glass window and stared at a few raindrops running in front of her face. This stretch of road seemed to go on forever but now she could see the trees slowly begin to part and all at once a massive house came into view. 

“Malfoy Manor, Lady Maxwell,” the driver announced, and she sat up a bit straighter. 

The car turned into a stretching driveway surrounded all the way by large, lush gardens and hedges. She wished to see them in the sunlight, when the world wasn’t covered in a layer of clouds. She thought they would be beautiful that way. 

The chauffer navigated nimbly around the circular fountain right in the middle of the driveway, coming to a stop perfectly in front of the mansion. She heard the driver’s door open and close but Adeline didn’t move. Her own door was pulled open gently and a hand was held out. 

“We’ve arrived, M’Lady.”

That was enough to snap her out of her trance. Adeline placed her hand gently in the outstretched one and pulled herself slowly out of the vehicle.

“Thank you, Henry,” she nodded toward the man. Without hesitation, a large black umbrella was opened and stretched out over her head. “My bags?” She questioned, smoothing out the bottom of her dress. 

“They’ll be taken up after you’re settled in, M’lady.” 

Adeline nodded. She knew the answer to that question already but a part of her was trying to buy a bit of time, standing in the shadow of the intimidating building. She supposed there was no point in delaying the inevitable and began walking towards the arched front doors. Henry was at her side, holding the umbrella closely over her to avoid any bit of water soiling her hair or clothing, but she still felt as if in this moment, she had never been more alone. 

After what felt like an eternity, she was face to face with the front entrance of Malfoy Manor. She stared at her reflection in the snake's head doorknockers but before Henry reached out to use them, the door was swung open to reveal a small, disheveled looking house elf. 

“Come in, Mistress,” she squeaked, “Master Malfoy is waiting for you in the library.” 

Adeline nodded to the elf and turned to Henry. 

“Well,” she cleared her throat, “I suppose this is goodbye.” The chauffer made no moves to try and hide the tears obviously beginning in the corner of his crinkled brown eyes. “Would a hug be terribly inappropriate?” The old man chuckled softly but nodded his head. Adeline’s face fell, “Right, I probably already knew that.” 

“You’ll be alright M’Lady. They’ll make sure of it.” Henry squeezed her shoulder gently and then closed the door behind him before he could make too much of a spectacle. 

“Follow Dottie, please,” the house elf muttered, and Adeline obeyed. They passed several rooms decorated with statues and portraits, one with a large grand piano in the middle, a huge spiraling wooden staircase, and a candle-lit dining room before coming to a stop. “Master’s in here,” Dottie motioned toward the closed doors. Adeline tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before the she was led into the room. “Master,” the little elf’s voice trembled, “Dottie is pleased to present Mistress Adeline Maxwell.”


	2. I Don't Know You

Dottie moved to the side to allow her master to better see their new house guest. Adeline stepped foreward cautiously, her hands clasped in front of her. Draco closed the tome in his lap and cast his eyes toward her, slowly traveling the length of her body up and back down. A small smile curved the corner of his mouth. 

“Hello,” he stood from the armchair. “It’s nice to finally meet you Lady Maxwell.” Adeline accepted his outstretched hand and was surprised when he immediatly leaned down to plant a small kiss on the back of hers. She cleared her throat. 

“And you as well, Master Malfoy.” 

“Please,” he scoffed at the name, “Call me Draco. Dottie!” He barked, “Prepare a room for Lady Maxwell. The big one, in the west corridor.” Dottie scrambled at his order, peeping out a quick ‘yes, Master’ before vanishing into thin air. “You’ll be staying in your own room, only until after the wedding of course, can’t have anyone thinking we are anything less than a proper couple now can we?” Draco chuckled. 

“I’m not sure a ‘proper couple’ would only be meeting a week before their wedding,” Adeline sweetly smiled, “But then again, a traditional couple would, wouldn’t they?” 

Draco raised his eyesbrows at her response, taken back by it. “I suppose so,” he shrugged. “Arranged marriages are traditionally the way things work in the inner circles of pure blood families. Do you have a problem with marrying me?” He asked and Adeline felt that he was genuinely curious. She thought for a moment.

“I don’t know you,” she finally answered honestly. 

“Then let’s get to know each other,” Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Sit, have a cup of tea, and ask me anything you’d like.” 

Adeline accepted his invitation, sitting in the arm chair directly across from the one Draco was occupying earlier. He poured two cups of tea from the small table between them and offered one to her. “Milk or sugar?” He asked.

“Milk, thank you.” He poured a small splash into her cup. Adeline delicately took it from him and stirred it absent mindedly, magic dripping from her fingertips without the use of a wand. 

“I heard you were blessed with incredible ability,” Draco awed, “wandless magic is quite impressive.” Adeline locked eyes with him but said nothing. “What is suddenly occupying your mind?” 

“I’m just thinking about what I want to know about you.”


	3. Honest Conversations

Adeline took a sip of her tea, her tongue running across the seam of her lips while she thought. “You attended Hogwarts?” She finally asked and Draco nodded. “Slytherin house I’m assuming?” He nodded again. “What was your favorite course? Was there anything you were particullary skilled at?” 

Draco sat back against his chair. “I enjoyed potions mainly because of the professor but I was a skilled in most courses.” She nodded. 

“Did you have a girlfriend while you were in school?” 

Draco nearly choked at her boldness. “I… I didn’t have a girlfriend per se.” 

Adeline tilted her head. “If not ‘per se’ then what was it?” 

Draco though about all those years of Pansy Parkinson following him like a lost puppy. “She was a girl that liked me and I allowed her to be around. That was all.” 

“You didn’t date, then? Didn’t have a girl that you liked as much as she liked you?” 

“No,” Draco shifted in his seat. “I was promised a beautiful woman to be my wife two years before I attended my first year of Hogwarts. There was no point in silly school crushes or girlfriends when I knew I was spoken for.” 

Adeline seemed satisfied with that answer. Draco knew there was no point in asking her the same questions. She was sent to Beaubaxtons with the express purpose of keeping her away from other men. He was also kept up to date on most of her actions throughout her life, even if she wasn’t given the same luxury. He knew what courses she was taking, who she was friends with, where she went on most nights. He was always aware of what she got up to, she just never knew it. 

“What do you want, or rather,” she corrected herself, “what do you expect from our marriage?” 

Draco wondered how honest he should be with her. If he truly delved deeply into his wants and expectations, she might never look at him the same way again. 

“I want us to respect one another. I need a partner to share my home and life with and I want a wife to fulfill the duties that she is designed for.”

“And those duties would be…?” Adeline trailed off.

“Well, duties of the marital bed of course.” Draco smirked. “But don’t worry, I want to satisfy as much as I want to be satisfied.” His fingers danced delicatly aganst the smooth fabric of his dress trousers and she couldn’t help but watch them move nimbly as he tapped.

“Do you believe in love?” Was her final question, and the one that resonated with him the most. He wasn’t sure if he believed in love but he believed in a life where they could enjoy each other’s company. 

“I believe that you and I will become very, very close.”


	4. Finer Things

“Mistress Maxwell’s room is ready, Master,” Dottie’s squeaking voice interupted and he made no effort to hide his rolling eyes. 

“Show Mistress to her new room,” Draco ordered, “and draw a hot bath for her after you’ve given her the tour.” He turned his attention back to Adeline. “We can continue this at dinner if you wish. Go get settled.” 

“Follow Dottie, please.” 

Adeline obeyed and followed the small elf as she scampered quickly up the stairs and down the corridor. Adeline wanted to stop and admire every room, every work of art on the walls, but she knew that if she did she might get lost in the massive manor. 

Finally, Dottie stopped in front of a dark set of wooden double doors. Dottie paused only briefly to make sure Adeline was still behind her and opend them, revealing the most ornately decorated bedroom she had ever seen. Each and every square foot of the room was a dark marble, accented with silver and emerald. Several bookcases covered the walls, reaching the entire length of the floor to the ceiling and a roaring fireplace was centered in front of the canopied bed. 

“Mistress’s clothes are in the closet,” Dottie pointed to a second set of doors on the left of the room, “along with some things that Master purchased prior to her arrival. I’ll prepare your bath while you pick out something to wear for dinner, Mistress.” 

Dottie scampered off through the third and final set of doors in the room, revealing even more dark marble and a large clawfoot bathtub in the very center of the bathroom. Almost immediatly the room was filled with the scent of vanilla and dozens of white candles were lit around the bubble filled tub. It looked positively divine and she couldn’t wait to slip into the hot water. 

“Dottie, I’m not sure what to wear. Would you mind choosing something for me?” The little elf enthusiastically nodded yes. 

“I always chose Mistress Malfoy’s clothes, it would be an honor to do so for you, young Mistress. Do you need help getting undressed?” Adeline shook her head. 

“No, thank you. You may go.” 

“Yes Mistress,” Dottie nodded, “I’ll be back in a moment or two with your clothing.” 

When Adeline was finally alone she wasted no time ridding herself of her clothes and sinking neck-deep in the hot water. She audibly sighed, the warmth easing the tension from her muscles and lulling her almost to sleep. Perhapse she did fall asleep, because the next she knew Dottie’s little hands were washing and combing through her long hair. 

“Mistress has beautiful hair,” she complimented. “Much prettier than Mistress Malfoy’s if you don’t mind Dottie saying.” Adeline laughed. Truly laughed for the first time in days. 

“Thank you, Dottie,” she chuckled and Dottie smiled. 

“Dottie picked a black gown for Mistress, undergarments and some shoes.” She pointed to the items laid neatly across the bench in the bathroom. “Master Malfoy requested something nice.” Adeline couldn’t help but notice the black lace that seemed to adorn every item except the black heels. 

“Are we having guests this evening?” She questioned the house elf but Dottie shook her head. 

“No Mistress, Master just wanted you to look your best.” Adeline’s stomach tied in knots. He was already treating her like a trophy to be displayed. There for him to enjoy looking at and nothing else. She slowly stood from the water and a robe was tied around her magically. 

She ran her fingers across the clothes laid out, they were silk and obviously of high quality but they were not hers. Adeline remembered Dottie saying Draco had purchased some clothing for her before she arrived. 

‘It figures he would have bought lignerie’ she thought, holding up a very lacy bra and panty set. She put it on anyway, not hating the way it made her look and feel much more confident than she usually did in her own undergarments. Dottie helped her slip the gown over head and zip it up, though it left her shoulders and a portion of her back exposed. She put on the red-bottomed heels last and gazed at herself in the mirror. 

She looked expensive. She felt expensive. 

Finally Dottie dried and straightened her dark hair with a snap of her fingers. “Mistress is ready?” She questioned. Adeline took a deep breathe and nodded, following Dottie back out of the bedroom.


End file.
